Peppermint Winter
by InAthena'sCabin
Summary: Alice can't wait till the Christmas party in the evening and decides to go and spread festive air. Inspired by the song 'Peppermint Winter' by Owl City. Oneshot.


**Hello you all and happy Christmas!  
You know, living in a pretty hot place doesn't actually help to get your Christmas spirits up after living in a snowy country for your whole life. Today, a day before Christmas I finally found my Christmas spirit. I listened to a song by Owl City called Peppermint Winter and it did just the trick. Now I feel all Christmas-y and I really hope you all will have a happy Christmas. The song in question also inspired this little thing here that I want to share with you.**

I'd always loved Christmas. There was happiness around then that hardly ever showed in the every day life of the inhabitants of Forks, Washington. Now, it was Christmas Eve and I was at my very best mood. I'd done all my Christmas shopping in October like every year before. I know, I might be even too enthusiastic when it comes to buying presents, but I hardly think there's anything wrong in being well-prepared. The whole house was decorated. I'd done it the day before with some help of Esme. She was the only one in the family that cared about decorating places for special occasions. My siblings weren't interested in that sort of thing at all, spare for Rosalie, who only enjoyed decorating herself. Of course, I enjoyed that, too.

I'd bought a super cute outfit this year for Christmas. There was a simply cut black dress, about knee-length. With that I'd bought silvery high heels. I don't usually wear high heels. I prefer flats, but for festive occasions high heels give the finishing touch to one's outfit. I'd found the most beautiful necklace to match the shoes. Oh, I couldn't wait to wear the outfit tonight! It was around noon and I still had so many hours until the festivities would begin. With my impatience, one can understand I was having a hard time waiting for it. I love parties.

Since everything was set and there was nothing to do at home, I decided to head out. I still had to drop a little something at the Swan residence. I had found a perfect Christmas present for Bella and I still had to give it to her. I knew she would want to try and strangle me for it, but I didn't care. One reason why I loved parties so much is that I love giving presents. I just like making people happy.

I put on my favourite winter shoes, grabbed Bella's present from my cavernous wardrobe, and danced downstairs, humming 'We wish you a merry Christmas' to myself. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were sitting in the living room and I greeted them all happily as I went past them.

"Doesn't someone look all giddy?" Esme smiled at me. I grinned back. I couldn't help being so happy. After all, it was Christmas!

"Yeah, I am happy beyond words!" I squealed and danced to sit next to Jasper on the sofa. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm gonna go and give Bella and Charlie a short visit," I told all three.

"That's nice of you, dear. Give them both my love," said Esme, still smiling.

"Give them love from all of us," Carlisle added.

"Sure thing," I said, reached up to plant a swift kiss on Jasper's lips and jumped up off the sofa. I felt like a perpetual motion machine, impossible to stop.

I grabbed my coat, which, too, I had bought for this year. I pulled it on and made my way out of the front door. Everything was under a thick veil of white. It was like the whole world was covered in cotton wool. I stared at the view that opened in front of me as I stood on the porch. I had decorated the trees with silvery baubles and lanterns. The yard looked so pretty that I felt even giddier. I felt like I would explode soon.

I took off by foot. It was so astonishingly beautiful outside that I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could. I had to run, of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't be at the Swan's until in the evening, but I kept my pace slower than usual, so that I could marvel at the white forest around me. I ran through the trees and bushes, following the road to my left. As I ran I sang Christmas carols and jumped on the occasional rocks. Snow whirled around me. It clung to my lashes. It was everywhere. I was in my own Winter Wonderland.

_Alice in Wonderland,_ I laughed at myself. My name was so fitting.

Soon I entered the city of Forks and I had to slow my pace down. I walked on along the sidewalk, kicking the snow in front of me as I went. The streets were empty. Everyone else was inside with their families and friends, except for some people who had to work, such as the salesmen in the convenience store. I felt bad for those who had to work on Christmas. Christmas was a day of rest and frolic and was to be spent with those who you love.

Suddenly an upcoming vision stopped me. I saw Angela walking outside and nearly running into a small, black-haired person, who looked pretty much like me. Oh, it _was_ me. I shook my head to make the vision go away and continued my walk. Not a minute later Angela walked around the corner, almost bumping into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alice. I was in my thoughts..." Angela apologized, blushing slightly.

"It's alright, Angela. I've been in my thoughts the whole day. I _love_ Christmas!" I squealed in glee.

Angela laughed warmly at me.

"You like all festivities," she noted.

I nodded.

"Yes, but I love Christmas the most. Everyone is so happy!"

Angela grinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My mum hasn't been yelling at anyone today, which is quite an accomplishment. I wish Christmas were every day." Then she noticed the present I was carrying under my arm. "Going to see someone?" she asked.

"Just going to drop this off at the Swan's," I said, looking at the present. I'd spent a relatively long time choosing the box and ribbon for it. Bella was my dearest friend and I wanted her presents to be extra perfect.

"Oh, I won't keep you any longer then," said Angela. "Merry Christmas, Alice."

She was just about to walk on, but I pulled her back from her hand.

"Don't move a muscle before you've let me give you an Alice's special Christmas hug!" I scolded her playfully and pulled her into a tight, yet not bone crushing hug.

After I let Angela go, she looked quite dazzled, but I couldn't blame her; we weren't that close as friends and I don't think I'd given her many hugs before.

"Happy Christmas, Angela!"

"Happy Christmas!"

We both walked on our own ways. Somehow I felt even happier now, that I'd wished someone else a happy Christmas. I liked saying 'happy Christmas'. As the bubbly person I was, I liked sharing happiness. And Christmas was supposed to be a happy occasion. A perfect opportunity to be cheerful and spread happiness and goodwill.

I walked along the empty streets and soon came to chief Swan's house. All the lights were lit, every window a yellow illumination. Bella's good old iron monster of a truck had been decorated with colourful Christmas lights and a pair of reindeer antlers had been stuck on top of the hood. I snickered. I doubted Bella herself was behind that. It seemed like an idea by Emmett to do something like that. I wondered if Bella had seen the decorations yet.

I made my way to the door and rang the doorbell. After ten seconds, Charlie answered the door.

"Oh, what a surprise! Good to see you, Alice, dear!" he greeted me. He was wearing a relatively neat outfit: jeans, a blue shirt and a knit vest.

_Pretty good, Charlie. Way to go! _I thought. I had known all along that inside that tacky old policeman there was a man with taste. One just had to dig a bit deep to find that guy.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Charlie!" I said and flung myself into him, giving him an Alice's special Christmas hug.

"Happy Christmas!" I grinned at Charlie's baffled expression when I released him from the hug.

"Umm... Happy Christmas to you, too," he mumbled. He obviously wasn't used to close human contact.

"Is Bella here? I'd like to see her," I asked, lifting her present up a bit in my hands.

Charlie looked at the present and frowned. Then he looked at me.

"You do realize that you will probably get yourself killed for that, Alice?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Oh, I think she already knows I'm going to give her something. There's no reining me in when it comes to presents," I said.

"Well, it's your life..." Charlie smiled and opened the door wider. "She's in her room. I think you know the way," he said and I stepped in.

I hung my coat and looked around the Swan's living room. Before managing to see much, I noticed the smell that floated around the house. I don't usually like the way human food smells, but there was something I liked about how it smelled inside the Swan's house at that moment. Bella had obviously put all her effort into Christmas cooking. I could smell roast beef in the oven and potatoes boiling in a kettle. The Christmas tree in the corner of the living room spread its forest-y scent. I danced up the stairs and dashed into Bella's bedroom without knocking. I nearly scared the living daylights out of her. She was sitting on her bed, listening to music coming from the radio on her bedside table and as I came in, I startled her so badly that she almost fell off the bed.

"Alice! Don't you ever scare me like that!" she yelled at me, though smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I just saved you some time. You would've have to come open the door for me, but it would've just taken so much time from you with your human speed," I said, grinning like mad.

Bella rolled her eyes. I darted towards her bed and jumped on it so fast that I startled her again. I placed her present on her lap.

"Happy Christmas, Bella!" I said. Bella frowned.

"I was starting to hope that you wouldn't get me anything," she said, staring at her present.

I swept my hand in the air.

"Oh, tosh! How could I ever forget to give you a present?" I asked, but didn't need an answer. There was no way I could ever forget anything as important as presents.

"Well, now that you're here, I actually have something for you, too," Bella said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, oh, oh! What is it?" I squealed enthusiastically, bounced on the bed, and clapped my hands. On my likings list, right after giving presents was receiving presents.

Bella hopped off the bed and trudged to her drawer. On top of it was a present, wrapped in a paper of green and gold, with a golden ribbon. She brought that to the bed, climbed on and gave it to me.

"Happy Christmas," she said and smiled. I smiled back and studied my present closely. I tried to resist the urge to take a sneak peek into the future and find out what was inside.

"It's not much, though," Bella said. She was such a silly thing. I was certain I'd like it no matter what. She didn't have the best taste in fashion, but she was nevertheless my best friend. The present would be charming whatsoever.

"You're being silly again, honey. I'm sure it's wonderful," I said and ruffled her hair.

"It's just that your presents are always a tad bit ostentatious and I'll bet my next pay check that inside that box is something really expensive and French or Italian," she explained.

"But your presents come straight from the heart. They are the best. I'm still wearing the bracelet you made for me a year back," I said and showed her my wrist just to prove what I'd just said.

The leather string was a bit worn out, but it was still as pretty as it had been last Christmas. It was simple, just a few strings of leather woven together, with a small silver fairy-charm on it. I absolutely loved it. The card had said: "Happy Christmas to my little pixie." I'd laughed so hard at that. Bella often called me a pixie because of my looks, so a pixie-charm was fitting.

Bella stared down at the bracelet without saying a word. She was smiling and her eyes were glistening a bit.

"A buck for you thoughts," I said, tilting my head a bit.

Bella lifted her head up, biting her lip softly.

"Oh, Bella, what's wrong?" I asked and wrapped her into a comforting hug. No one was supposed to feel bad at Christmas.

"S-sorry, Alice," Bella sobbed. "It's just that being with all of you makes me feel so unworthy. I tell that to Edward all the time. I'm not rich, nor stunningly beautiful like you all. Now seeing you wearing something I've given you makes me feel at least some sort of worthiness..." she trailed and sniffled.

I pecked a kiss on her cheek and pulled away.

"First of all, of course you're worthy. You're my best friend and I couldn't even dream of being without you. Secondly, you're worthy because you are such a good person. Anyone can be rich of beautiful. I'm not saying that you aren't pretty, because you are. You'd look even better if you paid any attention to my fashion tips," Bella laughed at that "but you're beautiful on the inside and that makes you special." I said and tapped her lightly on her nose.

"Thanks, Alice," said Bella. I offered her a tissue from a packet she always kept on her bedside table.

"No problem. I knew you had doubts of yourself, but I had no idea they were this massive. I have to pop in more often," I said and grinned. Thankfully, Bella smiled too.

Then I realized what time it was.

"Oh, I need to get going, sorry," I said and jumped off the bed. "I have yet again arranged a Christmas party," I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, it was nice you popped in for a while," Bella said.

I grabbed my present from the bed and we walked downstairs where Charlie was watching baseball. I don't understand how people can watch it. I understand why they play it. It's so much fun. But just staring at the TV and watch others play it? Boring!

"Are you leaving already, Alice?" Charlie asked from his chair.

" Yes, I'm afraid I have to. They're expecting me to join them for festivities," I said.

"Well come again any time. You know we like having you here," Charlie smiled and went back to watching the baseball game.

Bella followed me to the door. I put on my coat and stepped outside. The street was still empty. Then I remembered Bella's truck.

"By the way, Bella, you've got nice decorations for your truck," I giggled.

Bella's jaw dropped.

"What decorations?" she asked and peered out of the open door. She looked shocked when she caught a glimpse of her truck.

"What the..." she mumbled, pulled a pair of boots on her feet and ran outside to have a closer look at the antlers and lights. I followed her, still laughing.

She opened the driver's side door. I saw a Christmas card on the seat. Bella picked it up and read what it said. Her horrified expression melted into a smile as she read. She looked at me and held the card toward me. I took it and read.

"Dear Bella," it said.

"Merry Christmas to you and Charlie! Here's a little something to make that piece of crap of a car a bit more bling. Love, Emmett + family"

I burst into laughter. I couldn't help myself. This was just like Emmett. I handed the card back to Bella.

"Did you know about this?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"Nope. I had no idea. I was anticipating Christmas so badly that the future escaped from me," I said when I finally managed to restore my composure.

"Of course," Bella said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have to get going. Happy Christmas, Bella!" I squealed and pulled her into one of my special Christmas hugs.

"Happy Christmas, Alice," she replied and pecked me on the cheek.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My whole family sends their love to both of you," I said, remembering what Carlisle and Esme had said.

"Thank you, sent mine back to them," said Bella.

"Sure thing!" I smiled. "See you!"

"Bye!"

I walked off the Swan's yard, onto the deserted, snow-covered road. Halfway through the city it started to snow. I watched as the small, beautiful flakes fell from the sky, onto my hands and spiky hair. I stuck my tongue out and caught a few in my mouth. They tasted pretty bad, but I enjoyed catching snowflakes so much that it didn't matter.

I was so full of festive air, that I started to dance my way down the streets. I twirled and swirled with my angelic grace, enjoying the cold air and snow around me. I was so preoccupied in having fun, that I didn't notice black ice on the sidewalk and I slipped and fell on my face in the snow. I stood up quickly and glanced around to see if anyone had seen me fall. I never fell. Ever. Then I started to laugh. This day had been so perfect, that my imperfection created a funny contrast.

I was soon on the edge of the forest and I started to run. This time I ran fast, though skipping on rocks every time I got a chance. I couldn't wait to get home and begin the Christmas party I'd been planning. I knew it was going to be a success, as always. When I reached our front lawn, I saw Emmett, who was making a snow angel in the middle of the yard.

"Hey, Alice! Been to Bella's?" he asked and stood up when he saw me.

"Hi, Em. Yeah, I were there. Nice decorations. You should help me next time I'm planning a party. I herefore hire you as the head of decoration department," I laughed.

"I just thought the truck needed some glam in it. That old junk. I'm glad I got to buy a new sound system for it," Emmett grinned and walked closer.

"Guess what, Alice? I have a surprise for you!" he said. "Close your eyes."

"Oh, great!" I squealed and closed my eyes tightly, pushing an upcoming vision away, because I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Suddenly I felt a rush of wet and cold down my coat and on my face. I opened my eyes and snarled. Emmett was rolling on the ground, laughing hard as ever.

"Emmett! I'm going to get you for this!" I screamed. "I'm all wet now!"

"Haha, you should see your face!" Emmett laughed. His booming laughter allured the rest of the family outside. They came to stand on the porch.

"Help me give this musclebrain a lesson!" I commanded and all of my siblings rocketed forward to grab Emmett, who jumped upright and ran for it.

I tossed the present Bella had given me to Carlisle and then ran after Emmett. We chased him around the snow-covered lawn, throwing the powdery snow at him. The chase ended in a heap of giggling people who were wet from snow. This was Christmas at its best: family, happiness, and presents yet to be opened. This was why I loved Christmas.

**So, this was my Christmas present for you guys! All the items of clothing mentioned are on my profile. **

**I'm awfully sorry about not writing for almost half a year. My life's been so hectic and the pile of homework is unbelievable. The holiday came in handy :) If you have any suggestions/ideas for writing, please feel free to tell me. I don't seem to be able to carry on with my latest fic. Also, if anyone's interested in it, it's up for grabs. The idea is by Daughter Of Poseiden (thank you for the incredibly awesome idea!), just so you know.**

**Athena's Cabin wishes you all a very happy Christmas and a New Year!**

**Luv ya all!**

**AC**


End file.
